


sweater weather

by ari_lee



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sweaters, scarves and gloves, sweater stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_lee/pseuds/ari_lee
Summary: It’s a blue hoodie with a little owl flapping around on the front. He loves it, but he knows that Akaashi will love it more. He finds Akaashi’s bag and hides it at the very bottom before heading out to the gym with a little skip in his step.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> i really love the idea of akaashi stealing bokuto's sweaters  
> i also love the idea of bokuto stealing akaashi's gloves  
> day 4 - clothes

Bokuto knows. 

Akaashi pretends it doesn’t make a difference to him, but he can tell. Akaashi really likes wearing his hoodies. Bokuto isn’t quite sure  _ why  _ but it doesn’t really matter. 

If Akaashi likes his hoodies, then he’ll deliver! 

He lingers a bit in the locker rooms before practice. He plans on shoving his hoodie into Akaashi’s bag once he leaves the locker room. Bokuto panics when Akaashi takes longer than usual to change, and he spots the toilets. Yes! He can hide in the stall until Akaashi leaves!

Bokuto quickly locks himself in a stall and waits patiently for the sound of the door to signify Akaashi leaving. He waits, and waits, and waits…

“Bokuto-san? Are you alright?” Akaashi knocks twice on the stall, sounding concerned. Bokuto squawks, surprised by Akaashi’s voice. 

“A-Akaashi! Yeah, I’m totally fine,” he blabbers, hoping he doesn’t sound too nervous. “You don’t have to wait for me! Go ahead and get warmed up!” 

“Are you sure?” Akaashi presses. “You’ve been in there for quite some time. Is your stomach hurting? Do you need medicine?” 

Bokuto really loves his boyfriend, especially when he’s so caring, but this is not what he needs right now. “N-No! I just need to poop,” he blurts out, and he wants to shrivel up and die. 

There’s a moment of silence, and Bokuto knows that Akaashi is laughing on the inside. He can feel it. “Alright, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, traces of amusement in his voice. “I’ll be waiting for you out there.” 

Akaashi finally leaves, and Bokuto lets out a sigh of relief. He slips out of the stall and grabs his favored hoodie from his bag. He eyes it critically then nods to himself. It’s a noble sacrifice, one he doesn’t mind making. 

It’s a blue hoodie with a little owl flapping around on the front. He loves it, but he knows that Akaashi will love it more. He finds Akaashi’s bag and hides it at the very bottom before heading out to the gym with a little skip in his step. 

If Akaashi wears the hoodie the next time he stays over to cuddle and watch movies…well, Bokuto is very pleased that Akaashi is getting some good use out of his hoodie. The hoodie seems to swallow Akaashi, and Bokuto thinks that Akaashi looks very cute. 

He tells him so, and the red on Akaashi’s face is absolutely adorable! Bokuto wraps him in a tight bear hug, and Akaashi hugs him back. Bokuto really, really likes Akaashi. 

* * *

Akaashi pays close attention to his captain. After all, he always wants Bokuto to perform his best. As vice-captain and his boyfriend, Akaashi believes that it’s his job to pick out the little things that bother Bokuto. 

For instance, the cold. 

“Bokuto-san, are your hands alright?” 

“Akaaaaashi, I asked you to drop the honorific,” Bokuto whines, looking displeased. It feels rather strange dropping it, so Akaashi refuses to do so when they’re at school. Even in a private setting, it’s still unsettling so he rarely does so. 

“Your hands are shaking in your pockets,” Akaashi points out. It’s winter, and the snow is falling gently around them. A few flakes have caught on Bokuto’s eyelashes, and Akaashi wants to reach over and wipe them off. He restrains himself. 

“Oh, my hands?” Bokuto shoves them deeper into his pockets and grimaces. “My hands are always super cold during winter. I always forget to bring my gloves, so I just shove ‘em in my pockets and hope for the best.” Akaashi blinks before letting out a little sigh. 

He removes one glove and offers it to his boyfriend. Bokuto stares at the glove and makes a little questioning noise. Akaashi reaches over and grabs Bokuto’s far hand so he can slip the glove on. Bokuto makes a little noise of amazement as he examines the glove on his hand. 

“You have really long fingers,” Bokuto comments, looking delighted. “It’s all stretched out, so it’s kind of big!” Bokuto suddenly frowns, looking pensive. “Won’t your other hand get cold?” He wonders. 

Akaashi reaches over and laces their hands together before shoving them into his pocket. “You can keep my hand warm like this,” he says, hoping that he isn’t blushing too hard. Bokuto makes a delighted sound. 

“Akaaashi!” He cries, looking unbelievably touched. His hand is extremely cold, much to Akaashi’s discomfort, but he finds that he doesn’t mind all that much. Bokuto leans over and presses a messy kiss to his cheek, and Akaashi smiles at him fondly. 

“I’ll walk you home,” Akaashi says, like a gentleman, and Bokuto protests that he’s supposed to walk Akaashi home instead. Of course, Akaashi subtly veers them towards Bokuto’s house, and offers him a goodbye kiss as an apology. 

Akaashi makes Bokuto give his glove back, as he’s sure this’ll soon become a habit. 

* * *

“You can put your stuff anywhere!” Bokuto throws the door to his room open, chatting eagerly as Akaashi sets his bag on the ground. “I already put a futon out for you, or you can sleep with me in my bed, and I have extras of everything in case you forgot something!” 

“I think I remembered everything,” Akaashi says, and strangely, Bokuto pouts. 

“I wanted to see Akaashi in my shirt though,” he says under his breath, and Akaashi gives him a curious look. 

“Did you say something?” Akaashi asks. Bokuto shakes his head wildly. 

“No! Of course not! Did you bring your bag for practice tomorrow morning?” 

Akaashi nods, gesturing to the second bag he brought. “Everything I need should be in there,” Akaashi says. Bokuto grabs his similar looking bag and places it next to Akaashi’s, so that he won’t forget his in the morning. 

“What should we do?” Bokuto asks eagerly, leaning over to squeeze Akaashi in a tight hug. “Should we practice spikes? Should we kiss? Should we watch a movie?!” There are endless possibilities, and Bokuto is really happy that Akaashi came over for the evening. 

“We should do homework,” Akaashi says, and Bokuto pouts. He doesn’t want to do homework while he has time with his beautiful boyfriend. 

“No excuses,” Akaashi sternly says, sensing the incoming protests, and Bokuto sulks. “After homework, we can do whatever you want,” Akaashi promises, and Bokuto reluctantly pulls out his books. 

Bokuto tries hard to focus on his work, but he continues fidgeting. His eyes wander all over the room - towards Akaashi, towards the windom, towards the volleyball sitting by the door. Akaashi diligently studies, and Bokuto wonders how he can focus so well. 

Bokuto inches his hand towards Akaashi’s free hand, and grins from ear-to-ear when Akaashi makes the move and laces their fingers together. “Please, focus, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, his eyes never straying from his notes. “I have a test I need to prepare for. I’m sure that there are things you need to study for as well.” 

Bokuto pouts. Though Akaashi was the one to hold his hand, it’s obvious that he’s not going to be distracted from his work. Bokuto sighs and plops his head on the table, staring at his notes. Several minutes tick by, and Bokuto does his best to absorb what’s on the paper. 

Akaashi suddenly closes his notebook and puts his chin on the table, lowering his head to where Bokuto’s still rests on the table. “Shall we take a short break?” He says. It’s obvious that he still wants to study, but he’s sacrificing for Bokuto’s sake. Bokuto’s heart warms at the gesture. 

“Yes!” Bokuto whoops, throwing his arms in the air. Unfortunately, he forgets to release Akaashi’s hand, so Akaashi yelps as he’s pulled towards Bokuto. 

Bokuto braces himself and he manages to catch Akaashi in his arms without falling. Akaashi stares at him and Bokuto meets his gaze evenly before Akaashi leans up to press their lips together. Bokuto grins in the kiss as Akaashi repositions himself more comfortably. Bokuto feels Akaashi’s arms wind around his neck and he pulls Akaashi closer by his waist. 

Bokuto really loves kissing Akaashi, because he can tell how much Akaashi cherishes him. He’s gentle and sweet, and he shows it in the little kisses he presses along Bokuto’s jaw. Bokuto’s smile widens, hopelessly in love with the beautiful person in front of him. 

Akaashi presses their foreheads together, and Bokuto happily rubs their noses together. Akaashi’s brow wrinkles, and Bokuto kisses him again. “I like you,” Bokuto says happily to Akaashi. Akaashi smiles at him, a rare and wonderful treat. 

“I like you too,” he says, his eyes warm and loving. They don’t get much done that night, and they fall asleep together on Bokuto’s bed, legs intertwined. 

* * *

“Bokuto-san! We’re late!” 

Bokuto blinks his eyes open at the sound of someone yelling. Akaashi is tossing on his jacket and putting socks on, and Bokuto groans. “Why are you up so early Akaashi,” he whines, hiding his face in his pillow. “Lemme sleep…” 

Something starts shaking him, and Bokuto tries to resists. “Bokuto-san, practice started ten minutes ago,” Akaashi says urgently, and Bokuto’s eyes fly open. “We have to hurry.” 

Bokuto jumps out of the bed, narrowly avoiding a collision with Akaashi as he hurries to get changed. He throws his nightshirt and pants off and dresses before grabbing his bag and running out the door. Akaashi follows behind him. They grab the onigiri on the table before running out the front door and hurrying to their school. 

“Wait!” Bokuto yells, coming to a halt and running back. “Lets take my bike! It’ll be faster!” Akaashi also stops and waits for Bokuto to come pedaling out. As soon as Bokuto stops right next to him, Akaashi hops on and they’re off. 

Bokuto pedals with everything he has, and Akaashi holds on tight. The cold wind bites against his skin, but it doesn’t really bother him. All he worries about is getting to the school as quickly as they can. 

Bokuto brakes hard once they arrive, and he quickly locks his bike on the rack before the two of them sprint inside. Practice has already started, and Akaashi apologizes to the coaches before they hurry to the locker room. 

Bokuto throws on the jersey and changes into his shorts. He slips on his long knee pads before waiting for Akaashi to finish changing. Strangely, the jersey feels a bit tight, but he dismisses it as his imagination. Akaashi soon finishes and they hurry out to practice. 

“I’ll let it go, since you two are especially good at being on time, but I don’t want it happening again, alright?” The coach says with a stern expression. They both bow and thank him before jogging to join their teammates. To Bokuto’s surprise, Konoha immediately bursts into laughter, pointing at the two of them. He knows that he’s never been late before, but he thinks Konoha’s reaction is a bit over the top. 

“Er, did you two do that on purpose?” Komi asks, grinning widely. Konoha cackles loudly, slapping his knee. 

“Is this the walk of shame?” Konoha wheezes, and Komi hides his laughter as well. Bokuto gives him a confused look. Komi gestures at his jersey, and Bokuto looks down. 

He sees the number five on his chest. He glances at Akaashi and spots a number four. 

His face turns bright red. 

“Ahhhh, this was an accident!” Bokuto cries, waving his hands wildly as he tries to explain himself. “Akaashi just came over to sleep last night, and our bags got mixed up! That’s it!” 

Konoha leers. “Just to sleep, hm?” He says, wriggling his fingers and looking far too excited. “Care to share the details, ace? I’m sure everyone would love to know.” 

Bokuto squawks and starts saying incomprehensible things, but Akaashi steps in. His cheeks are also red, but he keeps a blank expression. “Nothing of that sort happened,” he says, and Bokuto chokes. “I did however, have a very pleasant night. Bokuto-san was very...sweet.” 

Bokuto feels like he might burst into flames at any moment. 

“Let’s get to practice,” Akaashi says, a glint in his eye, and everyone starts moving. Akaashi pulls Bokuto aside and takes his jersey off, holding it out to Bokuto. Bokuto immediately takes the hint and pulls his off as well. Bokuto can’t help but notice that Akaashi’s jersey looks quite big on him. 

“They ordered the wrong size for me at first,” Akaashi explains, moving to start his warm-up stretches. Bokuto joins him. “I kept the extra jersey, just in case. It seems you grabbed that in your haste.” 

Ah. That explains why it fit so well. Akaashi’s cheeks are still a bit red, so Bokuto leans over and pats him on the back. Bokuto can tell Akaashi is hiding a smile, so he grins widely at him. 

“You should sleep over more often,” he chirps. “Except we’ll get up on time next time,” he adds sheepishly. The corner of Akaashi’s mouth turns up and that’s as good as a yes, so Bokuto cheers in his mind. 

* * *

Akaashi wakes up to the sound of something hitting his window. Groaning as he wipes the sleep away from his eyes, Akaashi stumbles over to the window and blearily glances out of it. His eyes immediately open wide as he spots the familiar mess of hair. 

He opens the window and shivers at the cold air that enters. “Bokuto-san,” he says, his voice husky from waking up, “did you throw a rock at my window?” 

Bokuto looks extremely panicked and waves his hands wildly. “No no no! I used this!” He proudly holds up something small, and Akaashi squints at it. Is that...a stuffed animal? 

“It’s super compact but not heavy enough to break the window,” Bokuto says proudly. Akaashi’s not sure this is something he should be proud of. “And I told you to drop the honorific,” he whines, but Akaashi pays him no attention. He’s far too tired to think about such things.

Akaashi sighs. “Why are you here so early in the morning?” He yawns, covering his mouth with his large sleeve. “I promised I would come see you later today.” 

“I couldn’t wait!” Bokuto proclaims, holding up a poorly wrapped present. There’s two of them, actually, now that Akaashi squints at him. 

“You want to...exchange presents now,” Akaashi says slowly. Bokuto nods eagerly, and Akaashi wants to roll back into bed. Nonetheless, he sighs again and massages his temples. 

“I’ll be out in a moment,” Akaashi says. Bokuto offers him a beaming grin, and Akaashi smiles fondly before closing the window. He grabs his coat and slips it on before grabbing his presents from under his desk. He makes his way out to the backyard, shivering from the chilly air. 

“Merry Christmas!” Bokuto chirps, pressing a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek. His cheeks turn pink, and Akaashi shyly kisses his cheek back. Bokuto thrusts his gift into Akaashi’s hands, looking far too excited. It’s quite endearing. “Open it!” 

Akaashi hands Bokuto his gift before opening the package. It’s soft, and Akaashi carefully unwraps the paper. He blinks as two scarves appear from the folds of the paper. 

They’re quite cute. One is a pale blue, and the other is a pale yellow. “They’re couple scarves!” Bokuto yells, pumping his fist up in the air. “I remembered that you like soft colors!” Akaashi feels a bit touched that Bokuto remembered such a small detail. You can pick first. I’ll take the other one!” 

After a moment of debate, Akaashi removes the blue scarf and gestures for Bokuto to come closer. He wraps it around Bokuto’s neck and checks to make sure that it’s snug. “My turn!” Bokuto insists and he manages to wrangle the yellow scarf around Akaashi’s neck. It’s quite messy, but Akaashi loves it all the same. 

“They’re wonderful,” Akaashi says, smiling brightly. “Thank you, Koutarou.” Bokuto makes a surprised noise before glomping Akaashi in a tight hug. 

“You called me by my name,” he says with a wide grin. The hug is nice and warm, but Akaashi is having the air squeezed out of him at an alarming rate. 

“Please open my gift,” Akaashi manages to wheeze out, and Bokuto immediately releases him, looking apologetic. 

“Sorry Keiji.” Bokuto immediately turns his attention to the small present in his hands. He tears into it carelessly, and a pair of gloves fall into his hands. 

“It seems that we had similar ideas,” Akaashi says. “I thought that you might like having couple gloves instead of stealing mine all the time.” 

“Aw, but I liked your gloves,” Bokuto pouts. “But these are better,” he quickly adds, peeking to make sure Akaashi isn’t offended. He isn’t. 

“You can choose first,” Akaashi prompts. He chose a white pair and a black pair, the colors of their team. Bokuto makes a distressed noise and looks back and forth between the two of them. 

“Keiji, I can’t decide,” he whines. Akaashi ponders for a moment before reaching over and grabbing one of each. Bokuto blinks at him before he lets out a sound of amazement. 

“You’re so smart,” Bokuto says in awe before he slips on his gloves. Akaashi also puts his gloves on, and he rather likes the mix of white and black. Bokuto looks elated, and Akaashi is pleased that his gift was well received. 

“This is the best Christmas ever,” Bokuto declares, and he pulls Akaashi in for a deep kiss. If Akaashi has terrible morning breath, Bokuto doesn’t comment on it, and Akaashi wholeheartedly agrees that this is the best Christmas he’s ever had. 

Bonus: 

Akaashi stretches his arms out behind him. His eyes burn from staring at his notes for hours, and he can feel sleep pulling at him. It’s getting a bit chilly, so he glances at his closet to see if there’s anything he can slip on for warmth. 

A familiar shade of blue catches his eye, and Akaashi stands. He moves to examine the article, and he’s surprised to see that it’s Bokuto’s sweater. One that he borrowed several months ago. Akaashi feels a bit sheepish but it can’t be helped. Bokuto is off at college, far from Akaashi’s reach at two in the morning. 

Akaashi slips on the hoodie, relishing in the warmth. Bokuto’s scent is long gone, but he already feels a lot better in the oversized hoodie. To this day, he’s still amazed at how large Bokuto’s hoodies are on him, but Bokuto does weigh a significant amount more than him. Though Akaashi is a tad jealous of Bokuto's powerful figure, he has certainly admired it secretly on multiple occasions. 

He slips back to his desk and pulls his knees up to his chest. Akaashi pulls the hood over his head and ties a little ribbon before turning to stare back at his notes. Unfortunately, the hoodie is warm and comfortable, so Akaashi soon drifts off to sleep at the desk, wrapped up in the warmth of Bokuto’s sweater. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh all this fluff i'm writing   
> don't worry, angst will be coming soon
> 
> day 5 -   
> “Why are you serving me?” Bokuto asks curiously. “This is a cafe, right?” Akaashi smiles wryly at his questions.  
> “Well, it’s because you looked a bit sad,” Akaashi says. Bokuto pouts at his answer.   
> “I wasn’t sad,” Bokuto insists. “I was just a bit wet. From the rain.”   
> “Soaked,” Akaashi corrects him. “You’re still dripping onto the chair.” Bokuto glances down, and he sees a few drops of water running down the chair onto the ground.


End file.
